filmovikifandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Наследники
Наследники (англ. Descendants) — американский мюзикл, фантастический телевизионный фильм режиссёра и хореографа Кенни Ортега. Звёзды кино Дав Камерон, София Карсон, Кэмерон Бойс и Бу Бу Стюарт, исполнившие детей-подростков Малефисенты, Злой королевы, Круэллы Де Виль и Джафара, соответственно. Фильм повествует о приключениях этих подростков, приспосабливающихся к жизни за пределами их тюрьмы, в то же время пытаясь украсть палочку доброй феи и освободить их родителей из плена. Фильм дебютировал 31 июля 2015 года на телеканале Disney Channel и получил положительные отзывы от 1,1 миллиона зрителей. Первый фильм во франшизе «Наследники» был выделен в короткую серию в CGI-анимационном мультсериале под названием «Наследники: Недобрый мир», после чего последовал сиквел «Наследники 2», премьера которого состоялась 28 января 2017 года1, с третьим фильмом «Наследники 3», установленным на середину 2019 года2. Сюжет Спустя двадцать лет после того, как Красавица и Чудовище вступают в брак и становятся королём и королевой, они основывают Соединённые Штаты Аурадона (пародия на США), создавая процветающую новую нацию из окружающих королевств, и изгоняющей всех злодеев на Остров Потерянных. Их сын Бен объявляет, что его первое провозглашение состоит в том, чтобы дать четырём отобранным детям с Острова Потерянных возможность жить в Аурадоне, вдали от влияния их злодейских родителей: Джею, сыну Джафара; Карлосу, сыну Круэллы Де Виль; Эви, дочери Злой королевы; и Мэл, дочери Малефисенты. На острове Малефисента приказывает главным героям украсть волшебную палочку Феи-Крёстной, чтобы снять защитный барьер и чтобы она смогла захватить Аурадон. Отправляясь в Аурадон, они знакомятся с Беном и его самопровозглашённой подругой Одри, дочерью принцессы Авроры. Они также встречают Фею-Крёстную, директрису школы. Эви использует волшебное зеркало, чтобы найти палочку в близлежащем музее, а Мэл использует прялку своей матери из музея, чтобы усыпить охранника, но они были не в состоянии украсть палочку из-за барьера вокруг неё. Узнав, что Фея-Крёстная будет использовать волшебную палочку на коронации Бена, они ожидают её, посещая занятия, но начинают приспосабливаться к ученикам и их новой жизни. Джей был завербован в школьную команду «турнир» (спорт, похожий на хоккей на траве и лакросс), в то время как Карлос преодолевает свой страх перед собаками, подружившись со школьной собакой, Чуви. Эви в это же время пытается произвести впечатление на Чэда, сына Золушки, но в итоге делает за него домашнее задание. Сын Простачка, Даг, призывает её не потворствовать другим и быть самой собой. Мэл становится популярной, используя книгу заклинаний своей матери, Малефисенты, чтобы улучшить внешность Джейн и Лонни, дочерей Феи-Крёстной и Фа Мулан, соответственно. Узнав, что «подружка» Бена будет стоять рядом с палочкой во время коронации, которая будет использоваться во время церемонии, Мэл испекает печенье с примесью любовного зелья и даёт его Бену, который от него откусив, становится безумно влюблён в Мэл. На свидании с Беном, Мэл сталкивается с её внутренним добром и желанием угодить своей матери, не зная, как реагировать на чувства Бена к ней. Во время семейного школьного дня, дети злодеев подвергаются остракизму, после встречи с бабушкой Одри, королевой Лией, которая заявляет, что проклятие Малефисенты было причиной того, что она пропустила всё детство Авроры. Джейн вызвав спор, заставляет Мэл прекратить заклинание красоты, которое она использовала на Джейн. Пока Бен пытается убедить их в том, что после коронации всё будет хорошо, Даг старается оставаться дружелюбным по отношению к Эви, но Чэд заставляет его держаться от них подальше. На коронации Бена, Мэл даёт ему печенье с противоядием от любовного заклинания, полагая, что держать его под контролем не нужно. Однако, как оказалось, Бен уже был освобождён от заклинания с момента их свидания, когда он плавал в Зачарованном озере, полагая, что Мэл сделала это только потому, что он действительно ей нравился и по этому он полюбил её по-настоящему. Во время коронации, разочарованная Джейн берёт палочку своей матери, Феи-Крёстной, желая улучшить свою внешность. Однако, она случайно разрушила барьер острова. Мэл забирает палочку у Джейн, но потом была взволнованна, что ей делать? Бен убеждает её сделать свой собственный выбор, а не идти по стопам родителей. Мэл признаёт, что она и её друзья нашли счастье в Аурадоне, и они решили стать хорошими. Малефисента прерывает церемонию, парализовывая всех, кроме себя и четырёх детей. Когда они бросают ей вызов, Малефисента превращается в гигантского огнедышащего дракона. Мэл использует контрзаклинание, превращая Малефисенту в ящерицу, основываясь на количестве любви в её сердце. Мэл размораживает всех, возвращает Фее-Крёстной её палочку и просит её не быть строгой с Джейн. Пока злодеи наблюдают за празднованием издалека, ученики Аурадона всю ночь напролёт танцуют и поют. Глаза Мэл становятся зелёными, когда она обращается к зрителям, заявляя, что история на этом ещё не закончена. В ролях Производство 12 декабря 2013 года Disney Channel объявил о выпуске фильма и опубликовал план сюжета. Кенни Ортега, режиссёр, который ранее работал с Disney Channel над серией фильмов Классный мюзикл, был объявлен режиссёром фильма3. Сценарий был написан Джосаном Макгиббоном и Сарой Парриотт. Съёмки начались весной 2014 года. Релиз «Наследники» дебютировали в Канаде 31 июля 2015 года одновременно с Соединёнными Штатами. Это был также последний фильм канала Disney Channel, который вышел в Канаде после запуска телеканала Disney Channel в Канаде4. Премьера фильма состоялась 1 августа 2015 года на Disney Channel в Австралии и Новой Зеландии и 25 сентября 2015 года на Disney Channel в Великобритании и Ирландии56. В середине Восточной Африки премьера фильма состоялась 18 сентября 2015 года на английском языке78. В Турции премьера фильма состоялась 17 октября 2015 года. В России премьера состоялась 21 ноября 2015 года. DVD «Наследники» были выпущены на DVD 19 февраля 2015 года. Критика и отзывы «Наследники» получили положительные отзывы от критиков. На Metacritic фильм имеет 63 балла из 100, основанных на 5 рецензиях, что указывает на «в целом благоприятные отзывы». Изабелла Биденхарн из «Entertainment Weekly» дала фильм оценку «B», сказав: «… сюжет на самом деле не тот момент. Веселье в перекличке … Это не Классный мюзикл, но песни запоминающиеся, а младшие злодеи заслуживают внимания»9. Тиша Мэй Итон из Moviepilot.com заявила: «Это фильм, который определённо ощущал классику Диснея с современной твисткой, и я очень рекомендую его»10. Алекс Рейф из LaughingPlace.com дал фильму оценку 4,5 из 5, сказав: «… я очень рекомендую это любому фанату Диснея, если только по каким-то причинам, кроме как узнать, что стало с персонажами, Фокус-покус и „Малефисентой“, которая ближе к анимированному персонажу, чем новая версия в исполнении Анджелины Джоли»11. Брайан Лоури из "Variety назвал фильм «… игривым и мелодичным телевизионным фильмом, демонстрирующим гораздо более высокие амбиции, чем, скажем, франшиза „Лето. Пляж. Кино“12. Напротив, Эми Аматанджело из „Репортёра Голливуда“ дала фильму смешанный обзор, назвав его „Высшей музыкальной школой“ встречается с „Когда-то“. Он ловко открывает маленьких девочек, которые выросли, смотря фильмы Диснея в аудиторию твинов, и эта идея, столь зрелая для мерчандайзинга, что магазины Диснея уже наполнены костюмами „Наследников“, куклами и майками». Она назвала историю «хлипкой», но выделила выступления Ченовет, Наджими, Робинсон и Джобрани13. Галерея Примечания # ↑ Disney Channel. sequel confirmation on Facebook (англ.). Facebook(15 October 2015). Дата обращения Fevraly 15, 2015. # ↑ Derek Lawrence. Disney Channel officially announces 'Descendants 3' (англ.). Entertainment Weekly (16 February 2018). Дата обращения 13 декабря 2018. # ↑ (December 12, 2013).'' All-New, Contemporary Live-Action Disney Channel Original Movie 'Descendants' to Introduce Teenage Children of Iconic Disney Villains''. Пресс-релиз. Проверено May 27, 2017. # ↑ DHX Media (July 8, 2015).'' Good and Evil Collide When "Descendants" Premieres July 31 on Family Channel''. Пресс-релиз. Проверено October 3, 2015. (недоступная ссылка) # ↑ Descendants: Life beyond the happily ever after. Foxtel Insider. Foxtel (21 июля 2015). Дата обращения 3 октября 2015. # ↑ Lee, Ben. Disney Channel movie Descendants will grace the UK this September, Digital Spy (17 августа 2015). Дата обращения 3 октября 2015. # ↑ Ferreira, Thinus. DStv unblocking Disney Channel for Descendants, Channel 24 (25 августа 2015). Дата обращения 3 октября 2015. # ↑ TV Guide September 2015. OSN (1 сентября 2015). Дата обращения 3 октября 2015. # ↑ Biedenharn, Isabella. What to Watch (англ.) // Entertainment Weekly : magazine. — Time Inc., 2015. — 31 July (no. 1374). — P. 55. # ↑ Eaton, Tisha Mae Disney Descendants Brings Classic Disney Magic to TV Movie (недоступная ссылка). Moviepilot (27 июля 2015). Дата обращения 9 октября 2018. Архивировано 1 октября 2015 года. # ↑ Reif, Alex Descendants DCOM Review. LaughingPlace (27 июля 2015). Дата обращения 27 июля 2015. # ↑ Lowry, Brian TV Review: Disney's Descendants. Variety (29 июля 2015). Дата обращения 29 июля 2015. # ↑ Amatangelo, Amy Descendants: TV Review. The Hollywood Reporter(28 июля 2015). Дата обращения 28 июля 2015. Ссылки